The Legendary Blades
by omnislash13
Summary: The Starica Festival is coming and Princess Garnet XVII needs another body Guard to work alongside Beatrix. What happens when they call the blond savior of Midgar, and why is Beatrix so attracted toward him? One-shot, Cloud X Beatrix. May be Multi-chap.


A/N: This is my first One-Shot involving a new couple i had in mind, but hey the idea is new a different so I thought why not? If it turns out well, I might think to make this One-Shot a Multiple Chapter Story, if so, then post you response on the reviews page. By the way the new couple I thought of is Cloud x Beatrix.

The Legendary Blades

It was a peaceful day in the continent of Gaia. The sun was setting and was letting out beautiful colors in the sky. The clouds looked like oceans in the sky, making waves and streaming peacefully at the same time. Mountains stuck out almost touching the sky and the forest was quiet that you could here its inhabitants inside. In one certain mountain, a man with blond hair was standing out and observing the beautiful sight in front of him. The sight was able to calm him down, but he was still unsettled. A giant sword was hooked behind him, ready to strike down anyone who dared tried to attack and ambush him. Thankfully no one was had the guts to do so, so he had nothing to worry about for the time being. He was heading for the kingdom of Alexandria as read in the message he received in Midgar

**Flashback**

_Training had never been so hard, but he was able to handle all problems that came his way with ease. As he was training a chocobo came running to him. It was holding a letter then read:_

_Dear Cloud _

_ We have heard a great deal about your sword abilities and we are nothing short of impressed about your skill and prowess. We actually have a more then strong swordsman here in Alexandria. The reason for this notice is that there is going to be a very important holiday that happens once a year called the "Startica Festival" which is beautiful by the way. The princess will be attending this event, but we are short handed even with our absolute best swordsman. We ask you if you could lend a hand around guarding the princess along with her bodyguard. It would be a great honor for you to come and attend. We will be waiting for your arrival._

_Signed _

_Captain of the guard: Steiner _

**Flashback End**

Cloud really had nothing to do back at home accept make delivers which seemed to get boring everyday he had to do it. Sure it put money on the table, but he missed the action and adventure of his old journeys. It was the only living memory he had which reminded him of…_Her._ Cloud had missed Aeris for a long time and could never forget her. He spent a long time trying to forgive himself since he would always blame himself for her death by the hands of Sephiroth. He eventually did and when he would die and be brought to the lifestream, he was sure to reunite with her and be by her side forever more. He had talked about it with her through his dreams, and she had told him to live his life to the fullest and when he was to die, she would willingly wait for him in the lifestream and guard their home together as one. This thought had put a smile in his face as he made his way to out of the forest and too the large castle like area. Thankfully he had brought his bike "Fenrir" with him so he didn't need to do a lot of walking or running. He made his way though the flat plains and across forests at high speeds. Ever since he had forgiven himself, he felt more free and alive; it also helped that he would one day see and be with Aeris once again. As he reached the front gates; two guards where present.

"Halt, who wishes to enter" asked the guards

"My name is Cloud Strife, I am here by order of your princess" said Cloud as he took the letter which had the seal of the Alexandria Princess; the guards where shocked and bowed.

"Sorry to disrespect you Sir Cloud, please enter, the castle entrance is on the square of the town, the princess is waiting" said the guards as they opened the gets to a bustling town of Alexandria. Cloud thought this place was very lively, there where people everywhere you looked and the shops where very busy. He would have to be careful not to get lost and just head to the square to inform the princess of his arrival. He managed to ask people around and he was directed to the square and there stood the castle in all its glory. He went in and the inside looked just like a lobby of a hotel, but slightly bigger. He went to the counter and asked where the princess's study was since that is where he was supposed to meet her at. He climbed up the stairs and went through the dining hall. He came across a stair that went two ways. He took the left and went up even more stairs, and finally reached the top. He knocked and heard a "come in" to which he entered to the princess's chambers. The princess welcomed him.

"Good evening, you must be Cloud." she said smiling.

"Yes your highness" Cloud bowed to which the princess giggled

"I take it you received my letter?" asked the princess

"Yes, I have humbly accepted it. I will asset you anyway I can"

"Good, but please no need to call we anything formal. You may call me Garnet"

"As you wish Garnet, do you know of a place in the castle where I can train?" asked Cloud

"Yes, the training grounds are on the third floor. I hope you find it big enough for you"

"Yeah, it should be. How long am I going to spend guarding you?"

"Once the festival is over"

"The Startica Festival correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Got to get enough Intel before going on a mission, it's always how I have been"

"Very well, once its dawn my servants will escort you to your room"

"Thank you, your high-I mean Garnet" he chuckled a little catching his mistake to which Garnet giggled as well. He left and found the stairs leading to the training grounds; he scaled down and reached an open area in the castle. He took out his sword which was his regular not buster sword and went to train. He swing and stepped around pretending to dodge attacks. He would swing, dodge, swing, dodge, and sometimes cast an unexpected spell. He then used special techniques called limit breaks which due tons of damage to his enemies, though ever since coming here, he did not have the need to use his special powers. Unknown to him, a young woman was wondering through the castle seemingly uninterested about her situation. Her name is Beatrix, an impossibly strong swords woman that could wipe out an entire army of man. Not even her boyfriend Steiner could go toe-to-toe against her. She sighed heavily as she hoped to find a match, then suddenly she heard grunting noises and went to inspect. There in the fields she saw the blond swordsman training to his hearts content. He seemed extremely fast; able to disappear from one place to another in a blink of an eye. She waned to get a closer look. She went down the stairs and reached the entrance to the fields where he was and leaned near the door-frame just looking at him. To her, he was dancing a beautifully choreographed sword's dance. He would twirl, move his legs, hands held high, and guide the swords around him. Back with Cloud, he instantly was able to sense that someone was watching him, but the feeling seemed harmless so he turned around and saw a very beautiful brunette watching him, when he turned around he saw her which made her jump slightly, to which he only smiled. Beatrix was able to get a good look at his face and she could tell right now…he was down right hot. The way he was staring at her with those beautiful sky blue eyes felt like she was watching the sky itself. Cloud little by little made his way to her.

"Hello there" he said as he bowed to show her respect.

"Good evening. I saw your display and I must say you make a splendid swordsman" she said as she returned the bow.

"Well, I heard there was a powerful swordsman here as well. I would like to meet him or her." She seemed surprised. Every time when people asked her about who the best swordsman was, they would assume it was a man, but when he said it, he was expecting either one.

"How come you included woman as being a swordsman?" she asked

"Well, anyone can be a warrior if they put their minds to it, whether it be a he or a she. I met my share of warriors that were both male and female and I have to saw, females are by far the strongest I have faced. That is how I learned to never underestimate your opponent whether it be guy or girl" he said philosophically. She was grateful that he, an expert sword wielder, can acknowledge the fact that not all man can be strong, but woman as well.

"How about a sparring match?" she asked

"Sure, I could use one. My name is Cloud by the way" said Cloud

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Cloud, my name is Beatrix" she responded. He then had a shock look in his face as he immediately knelt down.

"BEATRIX, it is an honor to meet you" he exclaimed. She seemed very surprised.

"Why do you kneel, Cloud?" she asked

"You are one of my many idols. I have heard that your skills go unmatched to anyone here in all of Gaia. I one day wished to be like you" he said proudly. He didn't notice, but she was blushing madly at all the compliments she was receiving by this man who claims to be inferior to her even though it looked like it was the other way around.

"Thank you Cloud. I had no idea I had an admirer."

"Yes and in this sparring match I hope to fight you within the best of my abilities" he said as he walked to the other side of the field. Beatrix had prepared herself on her side. Either it was her imagination, but when Cloud was in his fighting stance, his stance was very similar to hers. She was surprised again, but was ready none the less.

"Begin!" she yelled as she went straight toward him. Cloud quickly saw this and was able to block her attack with his huge sword.

"How can you wield a sword as big as this one?" she asked in shock.

"Loads of practice"

He then swung her off only to prepare for another strike.

"Fira!"

"Heh, Firaga!" Both spell collided as the dust fell revealing the two unharmed. She immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Cloud to which she slashed his back, but he did not move which surprised her. However, she realized it was a fake as the real Cloud appeared behind her and barely slashed her cape off. Both where sweating and panting rigorously.

"Well…this is hard" he commented

"You are by far, the most worthy…opponent I have ever faced and you're a man" she said.

"I'm guessing you have a thing against man?"

"They always thought lowly of me, and only looked at me as a beauty, never for my skills as a warrior. What makes man so different from as, we can be strong too." She proclaimed

"Well, most man are that way, but I am not" he said calmly.

"Why not, do you pity me?" she asked angrily

"No, I respect all my opponents whoever they are. I give everyone my all and never hold back. I don't care if you are man or woman, I will fight you with my best. I will never look down on anyone, I will only face them in a fair, eye-to-eye, one-on-one fight!" he retorted. Beatrix was liking this all too much. Finally! Could this be the man she has been looking for, one who respects and admires her not only as a woman and beauty, but as a true warrior as well? He seemed very much like one.

"Then lets end this Cloud" she said with new found confidence.

"Yes, together Beatrix" said Cloud as he prepared one of his Limit Breaks, both where powering up there respective moves ready to strike at any moment. With their attacks prepared and ready, they looked at each other, locked within each other's gaze saying "May the best warrior win". Their attacks where set to go off as they both yelled in perfect unison:

"CLIMHAZZARD!"

The attack caused a huge amount of smoke to arise and cover the entire field into dust. IT took some moments until the dust finally subsided as they both stood on their swords completely worn out.

"Looks like a draw huh?" said Cloud

"Yeah, but that was one of the most memorable fights I had been on." Added Beatrix

"Um…I know this is sort of off topic, but during the fight I saw the real you"

"What do you mean?"

"During the match, I saw you for who you were, and well…I liked it" said Cloud blushing. Beatrix in turn blushed as well

"No not like it…loved it" Cloud corrected him self. He then went directly in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Loved it?" she asked breathlessly, the closeness of Cloud making her weak on her legs, as if they weren't weaken enough.

"Yes, I guess what I am trying to say is that…well…I…I…fell in love…with you" he said as he finally closed the gap between them and with his lips touching hers. She was shocked, but she more then willingly returned the kiss. The kiss turned into a make-out session as his tongue begged for entrance to her lips to which she complied. Their tongues had a battle similar to the one they had with Cloud seemingly winning. They pulled apart for air yet still held on to each other.

"I love you Beatrix"

"I love you too Cloud"

Both went walking out of the castle for a little moment for each other. Beatrix would have to break it to Steiner that she will be leaving him for Cloud, but deep down she wanted this as much as Cloud did and she was more willing to comply. This was there meeting; they are and forever known to Alexandria as "The Legendary Blades".

Hope you liked it. Read and Review. Also let me remind you that if you want this to be a longer story let me know on the reviews page, if not i will leave it a One-Shot.


End file.
